


Love Shot

by FallOutStucky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship/Love, Heist, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Old Friends, Pining, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, True Love, Undercover, more people and tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Sehun has a dangerous talent, a talent that everybody wants for themselves.All his life he´s been exploited for it by the wrong people and just when he has managed to make a place for himself where he´s safe and content, a ghost from his past comes back to haunt him. He´s being thrown into dangerous affairs and has to outgrow himself to find out who he really is and eventually learn that being in love isn´t necessarily a bad thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to me trying to come out of my comfort zone by writing something completely untypical for me.  
> No fluff and cuteness, this time I´m dipping into the dark side. I hope this will turn out alright and help me grow as a writer. Stay around and come on this adventure with me! :)
> 
> (Only tagging smut made me have breathing issues sooo well lets see how that one will turn out....)

The gentleman with the pink coloured hair was the last one to enter the party given by none other than Choi Siwon, the probably second richest man in all of Korea.

 

Second richest because he himself was on number one.

 

All eyes were on him as soon as he walked out of the elevator and onto the small balcony connecting the ball room with the entrance area. The party had already reached his climax, changing from a nice social gathering to a platform to settle all sorts of business. His appearance though had everyone caused to pause and look up to him.

 

He looked down on the people in their fancy clothing, a winning smile on his face, his hair styled perfectly and the silver, fifty thousand dollars suit he was wearing sparkling in the light of the many chandeliers hanging all around the room.

 

He liked grand entrances. To make a show and demonstrate to everyone that he was the one pulling the strings here. It had taken him years to excel in the art of gather everyone´s attention on himself by doing nothing but entering a room. But it was worth it now. The suit, the hair, him being fashionably late… it was all part of this persona he had crafted around himself.

 

As he makes his way down the stairs, one hand lightly trailing along the handrail, his gaze falls onto the ring he is wearing on his index finger. It´s silver and laced with black and white diamonds. For a moment he thought it was a bad idea wearing it tonight but then the risk of it all let the adrenaline flow through his veins and he pushed the thought to the back of his head. Where would be the fun of this if he weren´t showing everyone what he had.

 

The host himself welcomed him at the bottom of the stairs. By that time everyone else had already gone back to their respective conversation. Or was at least pretending so.

 

“I didn´t think you´d show up”, Siwon declared when he came into hearing distance. The taller one was probably the only man in all of Asia who wasn´t the least bit scared of him.

 

“Me neither actually.” He took a look around the room as if he was taking everything in. “You have quite an interesting array of guests gathered together, Siwon.”

 

Siwon only nodded slightly and now the man´s eyes fall on the guy standing next to him. He somehow didn´t know who the guy was, which made him slightly uneasy. But his fidgeting and the sweat gathering on his forehead told him that the guy was probably harmless.

 

“Just the usual subjects”, Siwon answered. “I see you dyed your hair again.”

The gentleman nodded. “I did. Very recently.”

 

“Oh, that´s a shame. I liked the red one more.”

 

To everyone else it seemed like the usual small talk but to the two of them it was a calculated game.

 

He reached forward to accept the glass of champagne a waiter was offering him. The ring´s shine reflecting against the material.

 

“You normally don´t drink”, the man next to Siwon remarked and he gave him an amused smile.

 

“I have a reason to celebrate tonight.”

 

Siwon didn´t listen to them, his eyes focused on the other´s hand.

 

“That´s a nice ring”, he remarked, pointing at his hand with the tumbler he´s holding. “I´ve never seen you wear it before.”

 

He smiled thoughtfully, observing the ring as if he just saw it for he first time. “It´s too expensive.”

 

“Oh what is it worth?”, the other guy asked now and the pink haired gentleman decided that he didn´t like him.

 

“It´s priceless.”

 

 

 

A few hours later in a different part of the city…

 

 

Oh Sehun liked to divide his life in four phases. The one he was living in now was by far the most boring one.

In this one he was living the normal, mundane life of a young office worker with no bigger aspirations than maybe getting a small payraise. It was comfortable, yes, but Sehun was getting tired of it. The company he was working for right now was specialized in insurance consulting, and if that wasn´t the biggest irony of it all.

 

Sehun finished up the report he´d been working on for the last three hours and saved the document.

 

Usually he loved his job, but writing reports was the one thing he would have like to be different about the whole affair. He didn´t understand why he, despite being one of their best employees, had to write his reports all by himself. His younger, much more incompetent  co-worker had an assistant to do those kinds of things for him. But not Sehun. He just found it unfair that he had to write them all by himself. He had once complained about it to his boss, but Junmyeon had just laughed it off and had called his pouting adorable while petting his hair affectionately.

Sehun hadn´t brought it up again after that. The words and gesture reminding him too much of something he´d rather ban completely from his memories and life.

 

Sehun closed the documents to send it to his boss before he could finally leave. He was actually supposed to leave at five but due to this damn report he did have to stay overtime to finish it. Again. And the worst thing about it was that he had only himself to blame for it. He could have already finished it days before but had rather procrastinated writing it until the evening before it was due. Not being used to deadlines or other people telling him what to do and when to do it.

 

A look at his wristwatch told him that his favourite fast food shop had already closed two hours ago. He let out a sigh as he began to pack up his stuff. That meant no chicken burger with chili fries for him then. It wasn´t something special but it would have been the highlight of Sehun´s otherwise boring day. He had been really looking forward to it.

 

Sehun didn´t really have any friends, nor hobbies to keep him on his feet apart from Junmyeon. Who wass his boss. So yeah, food was the only thing that would have managed to cheer him up a bit.

 

Still, Sehun wasn´t complaining. This life, as boring and mundane as it was, was far better than everything he had known so far. Well, apart from…

 

He shook his head vehemently, not wanting to think about _that_ of all things _._ Recently the memories kept coming back to him more often. He didn´t understand why and he didn´t want to if he was being honest with himself. Junmyeon knew that Sehun was struggling. He knew that the younger had a secret, a past he didn´t want to tell anyone about. But Junmyeon didn´t really know anything, he thought it was something else, something very different. If he only knew.

 

Sehun let out another, deeper sigh and took a long breath, trying to calm himself down. It didn´t really work so he shut down his computer and stretched his back out, cracking all the joints until he was a bit less sore. Maybe the walk home and the slightly chill air would do his hazy mind some good.

He grabbed his coat and bag and exited the office to finally go home. As so often, Sehun was the last one still there on their floor, all the others had already left hours ago. As much as he´d normally enjoying the quietness, today it was somehow throwing him off. As if something bad was about to happen, already looming around, just waiting for the right moment to jump out and get him.

 

Sehun shook the bad feeling off and left the building after taking the elevator down. Outside it was raining, not to bad but already enough for him to pull his hood up. As he walked towards his apartment complex, the streets got emptier. The area he was living in was one of the better ones, meaning that the people were rarely out on the streets this late.

 

It was still new to him, the quietness, the clean streets, the windows without broken glass. He didn´t think he would ever get used to it.

 

The other apartment Sehun had been living in before this one was small, uncomfortable and from September to June cold as hell while being a literal sauna in July and August. He absolutely hated living there but it was cheap, and he barely got home for something else than sleeping. And most of the time not even that. The new one was different. It was big and warm and it smelled good. There were no drug dealers and prostitutes as neighbours, only students and young couples. Still, it didn´t feel like home. Nothing ever would again.

 

He tried to compensate for it by buying all sorts of unnecessary stuff with the money he got from his second job but nothing could fill the hole in his heart.

 

Speaking of holes, Sehun´s stomach reminded him loudly of the fact that he hadn´t eaten anything yet, apart from the strawberry yoghurt he had as lunch. Suddenly he was even more upset about not getting is burger. Thinking about what he could get for dinner, he didn´t even realise that Jinwoon, their concierge wasn´t behind his desk. Which was unusual for the late hour.

 

Sehun decided to take the stairs as he always did since he managed to run into the same annoying girl from the fifth floor three times this week while taking the elevator. He lived on the third floor so it wasn´t too bad.

 

When he finally entered his apartment, he was actually ready to fall into his bed and sleep for twenty-four hours straight but he knew that he needed some food first if he didn´t want to feel like absolute shit tomorrow. Without taking off his shoes and jacket off he stepped into the living room where his flyers for several fast food restaurants were located.

 

The second he pulled them out of the drawer though, he noticed something was off. It was noting big, just a smell. A faint smell of an aftershave that definitely wasn´t his. To everyone else it was nothing, but Sehun had learned that the smallest things could often give the biggest hints. He swallows, trying not to let it show that he had noticed. Someone had definitely been in his apartment, probably still was. Thank God he still had his bag and jacket on. Pretending that nothing had happened, he took the flyers out of the drawer. Beneath them there was a second phone with all his emergency contacts and concrete instructions on it if he ever would be in a situation where he had to flee. Sehun guessed that this was the situation. He gripped the phone tight and let it slip into his pocket before closing the drawer.

 

If he was quiet enough, maybe he would make it out of here without them even noticing that he had been home.

 

But no such luck. He made one too hasty move and managed to kick the expensive vase next to the drawer over. With a loud thumb it landed on the floor and shattered into hundreds of small pieces.

 

Sehun turned around just in time to see the door to his bedroom being ripped out of its hinges. Two men entered his living room and Sehun had only enough time to realise that they weren´t Korean before he took a step back and threw himself out of the open window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun flees and gets some unexpected help.

The fall wasn´t too bad. Only about two meters and a half before he landed on the balcony of the apartment below his. It wasn´t too bad, but bad enough that his whole body hurt upon landing on the hard stones. He couldn´t help but let out a loud groan. Shit. He just knew that he would end up getting bruises all over his back. But a few bruises were better than a bullet wound to his head.

 

Sehun grabbed the backpack which had landed next to him and pressed himself as close to the wall as possible, so that the two above wouldn´t see him and think that he´d somehow already made it down onto the street.

 

Above his head he heard the voices of the two men bickering. The language they spoke was Russian which confused Sehun even more. He had pissed of many people in a prior phase of his life, but none of them had ever been Russian. Which made things slightly more complicated. Most of his enemies he knew, he knew who they were and how to slip away from them. This time though Sehun had no idea what he was dealing with.

 

He tried to shake off the anxiety slowly building up in his stomach. Before he began to worry even more, he had to find a quiet place to turn on the phone and follow his emergency protocols. He looked around, trying to find the easiest way down and decided that the silence from above meant that the two men had gone back into the hallway and were now on the way down. Which meant for Sehun that he needed to stay as quiet as possible and wait until they were gone on their search for him before he himself could leave.

 

The moment came about three minutes later when he suddenly heard them arguing below him. Sehun´s knowledge of the Russian language was limited to the very basics but what he could make out from their words was something along the lines of Where is he? Let´s search over there! Followed by footsteps distancing themselves towards the right.

 

He waited for a few more minutes only to make sure that they were really gone before he turned around, breaking open the lock of his neighbour´s terrace door. He knew that the couple that lived there was away on holiday, so it was safe for him to take their apartment as his exit route. For a moment he debated whether this was the right place for him to set up his phone but then decided that it was too risky. The two Russians might come back if they didn´t find him on the streets.

He stared at the phone. It was probably best he turned it on already, just in case that he had to react fast later on. Sehun did just that and then left the building as if nothing had happened, drawing no more attention to himself.

 

Once outside, he cursed the late hour. It meant that no one was out and on the street,  who could possibly help Sehun. And on top of did the darkness prevent him from overlooking everything. He had worked in the darkness often enough, it wasn´t that he couldn´t handle it, overall there was probably no situation Sehun couldn´t handle. But that didn´t mean it liked it when things got unnecessary difficult.

 

The street he was running down lead him towards the nearest train station. He hoped that he could just rest in one of the 24h fast food joints there, set his phone up and follow his instructions.

His plan got cancelled though when he rounded the next corner and saw the two Russians crossing the street.

Luckily his reflexes were still quick enough so that he could duck back before they noticed him. Pressed against the wall, breathing hast, Sehun began to think. He was really out of practice. How could he have forgotten that the street leading left from his apartment lead once around the block and then right to where they were standing now. Of course, they, like Sehun, thought of the train station as an exit route. It was too obvious and Sehun cursed himself for choosing it.

 

He had never thought that being two years out of the business would be such a big disadvantage. There really was a difference between doing what he did for fun and doing it with his life at risk. Feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins know made him realise, that a part of him had missed this.

 

For now though, the most important thing was that he got the control over this whole thing. Running away wasn´t his thing. But tricking people was.

 

The only advantage he had over the two was that he was thinner, a bit smaller and more athletic and that he had a better knowledge of the city. Towards the south there was a complicated net of streets and back alleys, if he´d managed to lead them there he could slip away in one of the streets with a drain just big enough for him to fit through, the other two would never be able to follow him to there.

 

Sehun took a deep breath, he would need it to run the two kilometres it would take him to get there. With one last sigh he stepped out of the shadows. The two men had turned their back on him, obviously discussing what to do next.

 

“Hey!”, Sehun yelled, successfully startling the two. “I believe you´re looking for me!”

 

He didn´t give them enough time to realise what was happening before he turned around on his heels and ran as fast as he could towards safety.

 

Behind him he could hear them yelling and the sound of heavy feet following him. He ran and ran and eventually his lungs began to hurt but he didn´t give up, couldn´t as long as the feet behind him didn´t start to slow down. The yelling gets louder and suddenly Sehun hears the sound of a gun being loaded. He has just enough time to jump behind a corner when he hears it go off. Something hits his side but for some reason he only feels a dumb pull, no pain. Sehun has no time to question it though because now his plan has gone to waist. He didn´t know that one or maybe both of them were carrying guns. He didn´t have time to think of a Plan B, didn´t have time to think at all so he did what his instincts told him and just jumped over a fence connecting two streets. He knew that he was quick enough so that the two men didn´t see him.

 

On the other side Sehun ducked away next to a few dumpsters and waited. He should probably look on his phone now. Since it seemed to be a hopeless task to find a quiet place eh decided that this moment was as good as any. Behind the fence he heard the two guys arguing.

 

“ _Where is the bastard?”_

_“Are you sure he ran in here?”_

 

He listened to their voices get quieter as they left the alley and pulled out his phone. When he looked at it his heart beat stopped for a second. So that´s why he didn´t feel the bullet touch him. There it was, shimmering silver in the dirty street light, mocking him. It had hit the phone´s screen and stopped there. Leaving the whole device useless.

 

Great, now he had to think of an alternative plan. There had to be a place he could go to. He still had his regular phone which he pulled out of his backpack. The battery was really low and the clock showed him that it was already past ten. He let out a quiet but deep sigh. Sehun was tired and incredibly hungry and he didn´t understand any of it.

 

What had he ever done to deserve this?

 

Oh well, he knew that he wasn´t the best person but he was sure he had never done anything that would cause someone to send two angry Russians his way. Sehun had always only been a tool, never the person who actually wanted something. Only someone to execute his tasks. No one had ever known who he was, and no one blamed him for anything. Not knowing what was going on scared him more than he liked to admit.

 

In times like this he wished that he would have never stepped a foot into this world.

 

Sehun´s life hadn´t always been like that. There had been a time for him when he´d come home to a cooked meal and strong, welcoming arms, a warm home filled with love and laughter. A time when he didn´t have to squat in a cold and lonely alley, while running away from two creepy giants.  

A time in which his greatest worry was which movie to pick for their next date, not whether he should take flight over the rooftops or through the underground.

He let out a sigh and pressed himself closer to the wall. He didn´t like to think about it. It reminded him about what he´d lost. It also distracted him and stopped him from concentrating on his surroundings.

 

Which ultimately lead to the fact that it was already too late by the time he realised that there was someone standing behind him. He only noticed when a petite, perfectly manicured hand sneaked around his face and pressed his mouth shut.

 

“Shhh don´t scream, we´re here to help you.” The high voice confirmed what Sehun had already suspected. His surprise guest was a woman. Which didn´t give him any advantage. If there was something Sehun had learned, then that it was always more dangerous to have a woman as your opponent. They tended to be underestimate  them which often gave them the superior position. On top of that Sehun was a terrible fighter, he would probably lose against her in a second, so he decided to wait and see what she wanted. Maybe she hadn´t lied and was really there to help him.

 

“Jonghyun is trying to lure those guys away and he´s actually terrible at running so you better shut up and listen to me okay?”, she hissed and Sehun didn’t even have time to wonder who Jonghyun was before she pulled her hand away from his mouth and he could feel her pointy nails dig into the soft skin of his shoulder and turn him around forcefully.

 

The first thing Sehun noticed about the woman standing before him was that she was really small. The second thing was the gun she was holding against his chest.

Sehun sighed. Somehow, he couldn´t find it in himself to feel any more scared.

 

“We´ve been following you for the last twenty minutes, you´re really fast, gosh”, she told him, shaking her head. She put the gun down and looked up at him as if waiting for an explanation.

 

“How did you find me?”, he asked when he was sure that she wouldn´t harm him. “The phone broke, I never got to send any messages.” Sehun held the crashed device up to show her what he meant.

She only rolled her eyes and smirked before taking the phone from him. With her long nails she clipped the thing open to reveal a small red blinking light in the back of the case.

 

“That´s why the sender is external so that it will still work even if the phone gets trashed. It turns itself on the moment it connects to electricity. It was activated as soon as you turned the phone on.” She pulled the small light out of the device before she threw the non-functioning phone into one of the dumpsters next to them. The sender she put into of the pockets of her leather jacket.

 

“Alright, we have to go now. Jonghyun will only be able to distract him so long before they notice that he isn´t you so we´ll have to be quick now.”

 

She walked towards the street, turning back around when Sehun didn´t follow her immediately.

 

“What are you waiting for? Come!”

 

Sehun shrugged. “How do I know that I can trust you?”

 

She grinned. “You can´t. But you don´t have a choice.”

 

With that she left around the corner and Sehun followed her, realising that she was right.

 

A car was already waiting for them. She opened the door to the long, black limousine, motioning for Sehun to get inside before slipping in herself.

 

As he took a seat on the dark leather seats he wondered if this might not be worse. He had no idea where they were taking him and what would now become of his life. He had just begun to settle in, he wasn´t ready to start over again. He didn´t even know why he had to. Who were these men? What had he ever done to them? He took a deep breath, but it did nothing to calm him down.

 

The drive wasn´t long. It was the only thing Sehun knew. The windows of the car were pitch black so he couldn´t see a damn thing but after about twenty minutes they stopped.

 

He followed the woman out of the car and found himself in front of a large office building.

 

He instantly recognised the building. The high glass windows, the expensiveness and the giant dark red logo spelling out the words Choi Industries.

That, he didn´t expect.

 

Sehun turned around to face his saviour.

 

“You work for Siwon?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long, I was really trying to update sooner but life just happens and doesn't give a fuck about what I want :D

The woman chuckled.

 

“Took you long enough, Sherlock”, she remarked and Sehun couldn´t help but shiver. This made absolutely no sense. Why would Siwon´s people be the ones who got notified through his phone? Why the fuck would he make a deal with Captain Park to keep him safe only to be taken in by Siwon again?

 

Sehun stared at the woman in shock, having no idea what to say or do now. Everything in him was screaming for him to run away but he didn’t know where to run. His apartment wasn’t an option anymore. Within one second every little bit of security he thought he had, everything he´d believed to be true had been taken away from him. It wasn’t the first time he felt absolutely cornered, but it was the first time that he´d completely alone in it, with no hope for back-up whatsoever. Because as it turned out the people who were supposed to be his back-up are the same people, he´d been running from. He couldn´t believe this, couldn´t believe how blind he´d been. Back then, after…, no,  before he had slipped into this world, he had sworn himself to never trust someone again. But then things had turned worse, he had made enemies too big for him, got into situations too hard to handle alone and he had been afraid. He had made the mistake of trusting someone again. And again, it had proven to be a mistake.

 

“You look like a panicked baby animal”, the guys commented, amusement present in his voice. Sehun was ripped out of his anxious breakdown. He stared at him, trying to remember the boy´s name. It´s a weird thing to think in a situation like this but he looks friendly, and very pretty. Not at all like someone who would kill or torture Sehun or force him to work for someone who will just exploit his talents. But then again Siwon had also looked nice and pretty.

 

“Are you sure we got the right guy?”, he continued, this time addressing the woman next to him. “He doesn´t look like the great secret weapon Siwon promised.”

 

The woman looked up from her phone, scanning Sehun with her eyes. She shrugged. “I mean, I´m smaller than most people and a guy once told me that I look like a pixy. Didn´t stop me from killing him within fifteen seconds.”

 

Sehun swallowed heavily. “Yeah, outer experience can deceive you.”

 

The guy let out a sigh. “Sure, I guess. We should get going now. The boss will be pissed if we´re late.”

 

The woman nodded and then looked back at Sehun. “Will you be able to go on your own or will you panic again and try to run away?”

 

Sehun took a deep breath. He honestly wanted nothing more than to run but he doubts that he´ll get very far. One might say a lot of things about Siwon, but one thing is for certain, he did only work with the best of the best. Sehun suspected that that was also one of the reasons why he was here now.

 

He gave a short nod. “I´m fine, let´s go.”

 

She smirked at him and gestured towards the big entry doors. “After you. I believe you still know the way.”

 

Unfortunately, Sehun did. Even the grumpy old man sitting at the reception was still the same guy. Sehun asked himself if he also still had the two guns hidden under the desk. He may have looked like he was old and fragile but the man was very well capable of protecting himself and the company. Sehun had seen it with his own eyes.

They made their way through the lobby, the guy at Sehun´s side, the woman behind them. It had always been like that when Siwon called in people, two of his men escorting them to his office, one at their side, one behind them. As familiar as that set-up was to Sehun, it also managed to make him worry. Because usually those people had to come in because they were in big, big trouble.

They stepped into the elevator and Sehun waited for the woman to press the button with the number 13, written in gold.

 

“So…”, the guy started. “How long has it been since you visited the last time?”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Really, you want to make small-talk? Now?”

 

He shruggd, grinning up at Sehun. “Yeah. Better than awkward silence, isn’t it?

 

Not really. Sehun had always been a fan of silence, even if it was awkward.

 

Luckily, he was saved from answering by the elevator bell signalling them that they had reached their desired floor. The doors slid open and a cold wave of air hit them, the air-conditioning doing its best to cool down the floor during a late August heatwave.

 

The long white corridors were exactly the way Sehun remembered them. Cold and sterile. Even an idiot would think that something illegal was going down behind those big black doors. Sehun should really suggest Siwon to hire an interior designer. Back then he would´ve surely made a comment like this. He had been cocky, arrogant, knew that he was too good to be affordable to lose. Since than he had changed a lot. He´d been through a lot. And he’d become scared.

Every step towards the big, black double door with the gold handles, at the end of the corridor felt heavier. Sehun was fighting with himself. One part of him wanted to run but knew that it couldn’t escape, the other just started realising that he had lost everything. At the moment both parts were losing to Sehun’s professional side. The side of him which had made him the best in his field of work, the side that didn´t allow him to feel anything and just concentrate on the goal. Right now, the goal was to survive. See what Siwon wanted from him, do whatever he ordered and hopefully get out of it all alive. Right now, he did not have nearly enough information to make any kind of plan. He had to wait and be patient, observe his surroundings, then he could start thinking. Right now, Sehun just needed to survive.

 

He took a deep breath, not waiting for his companions to say or do anything and pushed the doors open.

 

“I´m sorry”, is the first thing Siwon said when Sehun entered the room, looking worse for wear. Only now that he was in this clean, expensive room, confronted with three men in expensive suits, does he realise. He was still in his ripped shirt and dirty, dark jeans; the wet mud was seeping through to his skin and it felt disgusting and cold. His hair was probably just as much of a mess and his right cheek stung from where the skin has been scratched open. Siwon on the other hand looked all business and money, sharp and crisp, as he had every time that Sehun had seen him so far. One look at the man was already enough to know that you didn´t want to mess with him.

 

All the way up Sehun had tried to man up, to talk some courage into himself. Turns out that it had been useless. One second in Siwon’s office was enough for him to be send back in time and revert to the persona he had crafted for himself all those years ago. Cocky, confident and unforgiving. He couldn´t help it, it was like his whole body went on autopilot and forgot about the fear and hopelessness. In that moment he wasn’t Oh Sehun the assistant worker who just lost all his security and felt helpless and alone anymore. Right now, he was back to being twenty-year old Sehun, cold, calculating, strong, indestructible and the best thief in all of Asia, maybe even worldwide.

 

“What the fuck? What was that?”, Sehun cursed hitting one of the silver metal-chairs. The man to Siwon’s left flinched. Sehun guessed that he’s new to the business. He was equally as pretty as Jonghyun and Siwon but in a softer way, like he’d break if you even lightly slapped his shoulder. He wondered what his specialty was.

 

Sehun was angry yes, but he was also scared. He was a thief, not a fighter. Sehun didn´t know what to do in situations like this so his first instinct is to go on offense.

 

“I´m sorry”, Siwon repeated and Sehun rolled his eyes.

 

“Sorry doesn´t explain any of this.” He let himself fall into the seat opposite from Siwon, the one he hadn’t just kicked across the room. The elder’s gaze was cold but calm and Sehun just mirrored his expression. “I thought I was out. I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to have anything to with this world ever again.”

 

Two years ago, Sehun had stood in that same room, opposite that same man, looking even worse than he did right now. He had been close to death and he hadn’t cared. Right now, he wanted to survive, back then he’d wanted to die. But him dying had never been an option so he had asked for the second-best thing: a way out.

 

“Even though I have to admit that I always kept and eye on you”, Siwon started and really, Sehun had already guessed that much. “You have to believe me that I was never planning on pulling you back in, but the current situation doesn’t give me a choice.”

 

Sehun shook his head. He had been too naïve, to think that the police would have been able to protect him. Siwon had his men everywhere. He was prepared for every situation possible.

 

“I wanted to avoid this but your … successor is slightly more incompetent than you. There’s no one else.”

 

“Well, that sounds about right”, Sehun admitted. “And you won’t find anyone like me. But that doesn’t mean that you automatically have me.” It sure has hell meant exactly that but Sehun knew that no one would say it out loud.

 

“Will you at least let me explain?”, Siwon asked with the attitude of a man who’s not used to asking.

 

“Sure… but first”, Sehun started, draping his legs over one edge of Siwon’s desk, earning an amused grin from the man. “I would like to have some new clothes, because these are ruined.” He smirked. Now that he knew that they need him, he´s not scared anymore. He´s confident that they will do everything he demands of them to ensure his cooperation.

 

Siwon shook his head but waved for his young, fidgety assistant anyway who instantly left the room. Maybe to get someone to hide Sehun’s body after he received his punishment for disobeying Siwon. More likely just to find Sehun some new clothes.

 

“You´re still as much of a brat as they said you´d be.”

 

Sehun didn´t bother asking who they are.

 

The sweater they gave him was cheap and itchy, but the pants looked okay and fit well. He did by no means expect Gucci but at least a bit better than this would´ve been nice. Siwon sure as hell could afford it.

 

Clad in his new clothes he sat down again; eyes focused on Siwon. The other, blond assistant, the one who hadn’t been away to get Sehun’s new fit was handing him a thick file. It was thicker and more used than any of the case files Sehun had ever seen Siwon handle. It looked like it had overworked and changed several times over a long, long time. This really must be a big thing that they were working on. Sehun couldn’t help but feel a wave of excitement rolling over him. As much as he had wanted to escape, he had missed the thrill of it all. He’d been stealing things for as long as he could remember, he was good at it. The best. It was what made him who he was.

 

Siwon regarded him with curious eyes. He had always had a soft spot for Sehun. Needed to in order to get results because working with Sehun could be a pain in the ass. Sehun knew. Enough people had told him. Eventually Siwon sighed.

 

“I need you to steal something.”

 

Sehun snorted. “No shit.”

 

“Sehun…”

 

“I don´t do this anymore. You of all people should know that.” He tilted his head, watching Siwon´s every move. “I mean wasn´t it you who took me out and promised me a good life. A safe one. Promised me to never bring me back no matter what? There was a time when I thought your word meant something.”

 

“I´m very sorry”, Siwon said, looking through the files the blonde guy had brought him. “I did say that. But you’re the only thing we really can’t do without regarding this job. This is a thing of monumental importance. It could change the world as we know it to an extend your young brain can’t even begin to imagine.”

 

Sehun swallowed heavily. No one spoke a word, he couldn’t even hear breathing. Everyone was dead silent. They were scared, Sehun noticed. Scared that he might decline, scared that they’ll fail.

 

“Those men who came to your apartment… that means that _he_ already knows too much”, Siwon continued. “I had hoped that we’d get you before they even know of your existence but apparently some information leaked through.” He clenched his jaw, obviously uncomfortable with admitting that he, the great Choi Siwon was indeed capable of weakness.

 

This was gonna be interesting.

 

“If and only if I agree to help you one more time, what do I get from it?”, Sehun asked. He already knew that he wouldn’t be able to get out of this, he did at least want the confirmation that he will have his freedom afterwards. Siwon nodded, he knew what Sehun meant, had known him for long enough to understand the way Sehun was thinking.

 

“I’m sorry to say this but there is no way out of this for you. If I don’t have you, he’ll get you, what do you think those Russian guys where there for? His men are the best… well second best in the industry and no one but me will be able to keep you save.” Siwon opened the file and handed Sehun three sheets of paper, stapled together at the corner. Sehun took a look at it. It was not the first time he’d seen something like this.  It was an information file about witness protection. He had already received one last time he had gone out. Though that one had been an official one by the police, saving him from Siwon. Not one from Siwon himself, saving him from who knows what.

 

“The only difference is that to me, you are human, to him you’re just your abilities. I give you a way out after, to him there is no after.”

 

Sehun’s heart was beating fast. Siwon’s serious words bring back memories. The trill of it all, the kind of addiction that Sehun had tried so hard to get away from, it was all coming back. He wanted out yes, but he also really wanted to do this. Wanted to have this feeling again, see if he still had it in him. If he was still worthy to be called the best.

 

“Besides”, Siwon added with a smirk, knowing that he got Sehun exactly where he wanted him. “I’ve got the harder job for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I´m always happy about comments and visit me on my twitter @xhanyeoltiddies for more exo/chanhun content ;)


End file.
